Lively Promises
by YowithRenoYo
Summary: 7-year old Sasuke meets 6-year old Naruto. Sasuke wants Naruto to have his babies, Naruto agrees. 10 years later, Sasuke has had enough of waiting, he wants those babies. NOW!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: . . . look down.

Sasuke: You're doing another one?

Naruto: Yeah, don't you have, like, three other stories started?

Author: *Menacingly stares at both of them* So?

Sasuke: I think your readers, if there's any left, would want to read the continuations of current ones instead of jumping into new ones.

Author: Well **I** want to get out as many stories as I can first, so the readers will more comfortable with my style. This one's another SasuNaru, don't you want more action with your adorable, little blonde boyfriend? *Cue creepy fan-girl smirk*

Sasuke: *Turns to stare at Naruto*

Naruto: *Currently stuffing his face with pie* What? *Titles head cutely, and cue big, blue innocent eyes*

Sasuke: Cute. *And he covers his nose and begins to mutter all the different ways to rape his little boyfriend*

Author: *Stares boredly into space, and sighs* Well I'll guess I'll do it. . .I own. . .nothing.

This is going to be in Sasuke's POV, with this chapter's exception of his mother.

'**This is'**- Sasuke's thought's.

???WHYAREYOUREADINGTHISDONTYOUHAVESOMETHINGBETTERTODOINYOURLIFE???

'Lively Promises'

**Author's POV-**

Mikoto happily dragged her youngest son along down the sidewalk towards the local neighborhood park. She knew that her youngest son didn't like playing with other kids, but she eventually got frustrated over how her sons never made any friends, and so proceed to drag her youngest to a neighborhood park and forced him to play with the other children. So far there was no progress, Sasuke just stood under a tree and watched the other kids play.

But today Mikoto felt that would change, because late last night she had received a phone call from one of her old high school classmates. Her old classmate had asked if they could meet up and talk about 'the good old days', and then both proceeded to talk about their lives. Mikoto found out that her high school classmate, named Kushina, had a son as well. So before they both hung up they decided to meet up at the park she constantly dragged her son to with their children.

Mikoto and Sasuke had reached the park at record time, but Mikoto did not revel in the delight of reaching her goal in half the time she usually took. She scanned the park in hopes of quickly detecting her main objective. But before she could find her friend her son, Sasuke, was tugging at his mother's hand indicating that he wanted to be let go, and Mikoto subconscienly complied and let her son run off to whenever he went. When Sasuke had ran behind some bushes his mother had found the person she was searching for. Flaming red hair becoming the obvious location of her high school classmate. Mikoto ran over to her as quickly as she could considering she oddly chose to wear high heels.

"Kushina!" The flaming red-head released her gaze from the bushes that the young Sasuke had disappeared behind of to look upon the person who had called out to her. An easy smile lit up on the woman's face.

"Hello Mikoto, how are you?"

"Well I would be better if my son would stop being so anti-social." Both Mikoto and Kushina let out a conjoined, lit laughter. Kushina was the first to calm herself as she surveyed the park around her.

" Where is he?" At her old friend's question Mikoto also stopped her merriment to gaze around, only to not find any indications that her youngest had come to the park with her at all.

"Where is he?"

Sasuke POV-

With all due respect, my mother was acting quite stupid for the past week. I didn't want to make friends, I wanted to alone. Why couldn't she see that? Aniki and otou-san**(1)** understood, one annoyingly points it out while the other openly displays his disappointment. Ugh, like I couldn't care anymore about what they think. I had all given up trying to impress, anything I did couldn't measure up to their standards.

And now mother was dragging me yet again to that stupid park to meet some snotty little brat. I couldn't help but snort when she told me, what makes her think that I'd make friends with some brat just because she knew the brat's mom? Yeah right, I'd rather soon have a baby than that happening**(hmm. . .in English terms this would be called "Foreshadowing")**. And yet, here I was in that stupid park, yet again against my will. Ugh, I felt that I was so gone with this over-grown weed lot, but my mom continued with her babbling about her younger days. As she kept talking, she continued to drag me wherever she intended to get to, but as we raced past some bushes my eyes caught a glimpse of shimmering gold.

Well that was interesting, of all the times my pestering mother kidnapped me to this park I never saw anything that looked like gold. We past the bushes that had briefly revealed the hidden gold treasure and my mom had stopped moving for some time, I guess she was searching for her friend she was talking about. But I wasn't interested in meeting another brat, I've seen enough of them screaming their heads off running around the park. I was interested in finding out what the gold shimmering thing was. So while my mom was distracted from her ongoing search I slipped my wrist out of her grasp and ran like hell was after me, towards the bushes.

*******PAGEBREAK*PAGEBREAK*PAGEBREAK*******

It took me awhile to find the bushes that were hiding the shinning gold, but I did, and I crawled though them, my hair and clothes catching more than once on the twigs that I was sure was bent on poking my eyes out. Once freed from the eye-poking monster I looked around at my surroundings. It was a secluded area, a wall of thorny bushes protecting the area. The only thing in this patch, beside myself, was a huge tree, branches to high up for me to climb.

I looked back towards the ground in disappointment for not finding the shining gold. **'Maybe I just imaged it.'** I was about to turn back around and back through the bushes when I spotted the sparkling gold again. And when I looked more carefully and squinted my eyes I noticed that the sparkling was coming from behind the big tree. I ran around the giant tree, when I was at the other side I gasped, the shinning gold was the golden hair of a golden child. A sleeping golden child.

I found myself on my hands and knees, crawling slowly and quietly towards the golden child. I had no idea what I was doing, but I found myself drawing closer and closer to him. . .or her. As I got closer to him/her I noticed his/her clothing was all black, nothing terribly special, like what I was wearing. I was finally close enough to make out the individual blonde eyelashes and eyebrows. Everything about this child seemed to embody the bright and warmness of the sun. I half wonder if the skin was just as warm.

I leaned even closer, even closer. I closed my eyes, like thinking this was a dream, not real at all. But then I felt something warm, and it was nice, better than rays from the sun, better than breath's given by the wind. I reluctantly opened my eyes, like this feeling would disappear if I did. When I opened my eyes I had to blink a couple times, but not from being unable to see clearly but from. . .**'Oh. . .'** I had just kissed the strange golden child**(2)**. As I was contemplating on why I had just kissed someone the blonde was waking up.

Since I was still pretty close to the other's face I quickly scrambled a few feet back. And the other's eyes opened up like heaven's gate in a clear, unimaginably blue sky. For a moment I wondered why I was looking at the sky when I was clearly still staring at the particular kid. Dazed eyes scoped surrounds and as the eyes landed on me I felt strange, a feeling like how I would describe clouds when I was five. But then that awkward nice feeling was taken away and replaced with a horribly burning feeling, it was worse around his face. The child got onto his/her hands and knees and crawled over to me. And when he/she was comfortably seated in front of me:

"Hi! My name is Naruto! What's yours?" A smile that made the heat blazing inside of my face grew even more furiously. 'Naruto', upon seeing my painful(and embarrassing) discomfort, laughed. And it sounded like the beautiful bells of a pristine church. Heavenly, and it made me wonder again if I was dead and was standing in heaven. The thought didn't seem too stupid, it sounded like it, so it could have happened. "You're all red!" And like the child genius I was I had finally figured out why my face was on fire: I was blushing. And people only blushed when they were mad or excited. I wasn't upset with the blonde, so the only other explanation was . . . that . . . I was excited because of this boy/girl.

"You're pretty!"My eyes widen however far they would at the randomness and the irrationalness that I found myself in. My face was still red-hot, and I knew my face was burning a mad blush on my entire face. But as I looked over at the other I noticed that the other was also blushing as much as I was. **'Good, at least I'm not the only one embarrassed.'**

"Um, thanks, but I'm a boy. And you can't call boys pretty." I had what the boy**(?)** had said, but I still could not get over how pretty the boy looked. I tossed logical thinking out the window , reality just didn't seem to apply to this golden boy. I sat up from my sprawled position on the ground, and moved closer to the boy.

"You're really pretty. You're shiny too, are you from the sun?" I had managed to grab hold of the boy's hand, it was warm just like the sun. While waiting for the boy's answer I lifted his hand to my face and nuzzled his hand. I heard a soft gasp at my out-of-character action, I ceased my nuzzling to stare up at the blonde boy. From my action, the boy was blushing as I was previously before.

"No, I'm not from the sun. It's too hot. I came from my mommy. That's what my mommy said, daddy said that I came from daddy but the big bird stole me and gave me to mommy. Then mommy made daddy take a nap** (3)**." Jeez, and I thought my family was messed up, what with my overly-excited, immortal mother, my stone-faced father, and my psychotic brother. I thought my family had the freak medal in the bag, apparently not judging by this boy's violent mother and creepily womanly father. "But I think daddy's right 'cause I look lots like daddy." The boy pulled off another blinding smile. **'Such a smile.'**

"Did you come here with your family?" I kept gazing at him, barely aware that I still held hid small hand in mine.

"Yeah, I came here with my mommy. She said she was gonna' see her friend her old school." That sounded familiar, oh wait . . . my mother was going to meet someone from her old school as well. Could it be?!

"Do you know who?" I greatly hopped that this boy was the one I was meant to meet; I couldn't bare to think that this might be the only time I'll ever be with the little blonde.

"No, but I have to go find my mommy now. I'll play with you again later!" The boy made to stand up, and I released his hand.

"You promise?" I found myself standing up, watching as the other boy wandered over to the bush fences. The blonde boy quickly whipped his head back around at me, a sun-shinning smile blinding me. Going blind? I don't really mind that right now.

"Yeah, I promise!" And just like that . . . he was gone. Green, poky, evil arms hiding my son from me. I let out a depressed sigh, I thought it was about time I went back to me own mother before she called the CIA to search for me.

*******PAGE*BREAK**PAGE*BREAK*******

Mikoto POV-

"Sasuke where have you been?! You scared your poor, young mother into a heart attack. I could almost ground you!" I had rushed up to my son as he slowly trudged towards me; his head was down facing the ground. But right now I would squeeze my son until his skin color matched his favorite blue shirt. I gently pulled away from him, bringing his head up with my hand just as gently. I brushed his long bangs away from his eyes only to be met with eyes flowing with tears, dangerously threatening to spill over.

"Sweetie, what happened? What's wrong?" But before I got an answer I heard Kushina walking up to me from behind. I turned around to face her; I slowly pushed myself back up to met her in a more polite manner.

"Is there something wrong Mikoto?" She had a concerned look about her, although there was something new about her. In her arms she carried a small child, the child's face buried deeply in her shoulder.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. I just found my son, got me so worried is all." I pulled at Sasuke's arm so that he was also facing Kushina. "So, now we can finally start the introduction. Sasuke, this is Mrs. Kushina Uzumaki." Kushina then pried her son off herself and set him down onto the ground, but the little boy didn't turn around.

"And this is my little boy, Naruto." Right after Kushina introduced her son I heard a very noticeable gasp coming down below, right next to me.

Sasuke POV-

I couldn't believe it; I vaulted my head up to see if it was really true. _Gasp!_ There he was! The one I had just met five minutes ago. The one that made me feel awkward with all these feelings. My smiley, golden treasure. Screwing the Uchiha pride, I dashed over to my smiling sunshine and wrenched him from the red-haired woman's clothes and threw his body into mine.

"Naru-chan, I want you to have my babies."

And I faintly heard a thud behind me, but I was too busy being very un-Uchiha like and smothering my shinning, precious treasure with my uncontrolled affection.

*******END**_**!!!!**_*********

Sasuke: What. The. Hell.

Author: What?! I finished the story, why are you getting mad at me?!

Sasuke: Because you just finished the story. You started this months ago, why are you taking so long?!

Author: Sorry, I just got really lazy, it's summer after all. Sorry, I'll work better now. So everyone start expecting more from me now! _

**(1)**- This is supposed to be father in Japanese, but I didn't have my Japanese-English dictionary with me.

**(2)**- Anyone seen the picture on deviantart with Naruto and Sasuke as little kids, where Naru is asleep and Sasu kisses him on the cheek? I wanted to use that picture in my story, kudos to whoever drew that.

**(3)**- She knocked his lights out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: . . . look down.

Sasuke: Well at least you're continuing something.

Author: *Looks around room* Hey where's Naruto?

Sasuke: Heh, he's in bed. Said he was a little sore. *Perverted smirk*

Author: *Gasp* And you didn't let me take pictures?

Sasuke: No. I videotaped it.

Author: Hand it over!

Sasuke: Sure. *Hands video over*

Author: *Eyes glued to screen* This is perfect for fan fiction.

Sasuke: Whatever, so author doesn't own Naruto. But I own his ass.

Forget this, I'm going to make it anyone's POV that I want, it's my fanfic!

'**This is'**- Sasuke's thought's.

???WHYAREYOUREADINGTHISDONTYOUHAVESOMETHINGBETTERTODOINYOURLIFE???

'Lively Promises'

**Author's POV-**

A week has passed since Sasuke's fateful encounter with (in his mind) his future wife. Since that glorious meeting, Sasuke had been the one to rush his mother into going to the park. It was ironically like their roles reversed.

Sasuke POV-

"Hurry up Mom! My Naru-chan is waiting for me!" I was tapping my foot impatiently, standing next to the front door. I was eager to leave already; I wanted my own personal sunshine now! But I had to wait for my mother. I let out a depressed sigh; while I waited I started thinking about Naruto. This time I let out a more content sigh. He was so pretty, like an ocean bubble. I smiled when I thought of the bright boy, and I grew a red blush when I thought of being with my wife again and playing with each other.

"Alright Sasu-chan, I'm ready. Let's get going." I saw my mother descending the irritatingly long staircase. I tapped my foot faster, crossing my arms in front of me. Can't she move faster? If I didn't love my mother only half as much as I loved my Naru-chan. . . .*insert day-dream induced sigh* My percious Naru-chan. He was so beautiful, so gorgeous and precious, and he was all mine. MY beauty, my sunshine, my love. Do I sound selfish? Well I am a 7-year old kid; I'm in the selfish stage. But then when my beloved becomes an adult blossom of prettiness even more people would want to have him too . . . hmm, I guess I'll be selfish for the rest of my life. Uh, what was I doing before I started getting obsessed with my wife? . . . something . . . oh well, I'll be with my beloved soon, so I shouldn't worry.

******PAGEBREAK*PAGEBREAK***PAGEBREAK*PAGEBREAK******

As soon as I saw the park I ran off, ignoring my mother's calls. I was angry at my mother, how could she say such things?! I loved Naruto! I wanted him, wanted to keep him only for myself! This was not some childish phase!! HOW COULD SHE SAY THAT?!

As I was blowing out steam I absently spotted glittering gold. Shaking out the steam in my head and ran over to my bride . . . who was currently playing with a mutt-kid and a pineapple** (1)**. HELL NO. No one is allowed to play with Naru-chan but his husband, which was me.

I glared at the mutt and the pineapple as I came closer to them. And I was about to give a good Uchiha smack down until my beautiful bride turned around and gazed into my storming eyes. I noticed that he backed away from me slightly, so I soften my gaze on him. I didn't want to scare my bride; after all today we have to talk about our wedding and stuff.

"Naru-chan, what are you doing?" I had tried my best to keep my attention on my wife, which actually wasn't hard since he was gorgeous and all, and not continue to glare at those other boys.

"Sasu-chan, I wuz** (2)** just playing with my new friends.". . . New friends? I couldn't help glaring at the both of them when they made an obviously displeased faces when Naru-chan introduced them as friends. How dare they think they could get any farther with him? The golden boy was mine; Naru-chan was mine, my wife. **MINE!** But I knew if I blew up now Naru-chan would be scared of me, so I acted the only way I knew would make interference walk away and have Naru-chan all over me. I cried . . . crocodile tears, of course but no one needed to know that. So I unleashed the waterworks. When I heard a gasp I knew my plan was working. Hook.

"Sasu-chan, what's wrong?!" I pretended to try and hold back my 'tears', sniffling and looking like a pathetic, little kid (which I wasn't).

"You don't like me anymore Naru-chan?" At this time I was looking at the ground, act as if I was slowly being consumed with childish depression, and I would peek between my bangs at Naruto to see if he was falling for it. And he was.

"No Sasu-chan, I still like you."

"But you're replacing me with them?"(Cue sniffling, body spasms and uncontrollable hiccups). And then I felt something run into me. Even without having to look up from the ground I could tell it was Naruto who had tackled me, mostly because his spiky blonde hair kept poking my eyes.

"Nuh-uh, Sasu-chan! I love you lots!" So I now decided it was best to gaze upon my sweet's loveliness as I tried to use my physic powers to mentally tell Naruto how much I loved him. But it didn't work, so I had to settle with smiling, hugging, aaaannnndddd (hopefully this time, because all my other attempts have failed because my lovely mother comes to take me home at the most convenient times) kissing.

"Really Naru-chan? Will you still be my bride?" My sweetie-pie (**A**- hey he's a kid, deal with it) vigorously nodded his head. Line. "Let's kiss."

"Hmm. . .I don't knows. Will it make you feel all betters?" And now it was my turn to let my head roll loose, which I did, but much more dignified.

"Uh-huh, a lot better." I hope he'd fall for this trick as well.

"Okay! If it makes Sasu-chan all better." Sinker. **'Finally! A kiss from my sweet.'** But as Naru-chan and I leaned in closer to each other I again heard that accursed thud noise that happens every time I try to kiss Naruto. Naruto stopped, like he always did when this happened, and I growled but I didn't let go of him. This time will not be like all my other failures. I pulled at Naruto's shirt sleeve and when I got his attention I swooped down and had finally discovered sweet success. But the nice feelings stop when something flashed and Naruto started crying, he didn't do too well with storms.

So while I was comforting my brawling wife I looked behind me where the flashing came from. In the bushes I saw Naru-chan's mother standing in the bushes with the camera. She wasn't looking at us, she was too busy yelling at the bushes . . . well maybe she was yelling at my unconscious mother, which basically gave as much as a reaction as the bushes.

"Jeez Mikoto, why are you always fainting when our kids get to the good stuff?! Ugh, why didn't the lord bless you with a steady hand and no eye sight at specific times instead of brains and looks? You're so useless!" By the end of her rant she had noticed us staring at her and she smiled and waved. "Oh don't worry Sasuke, your mom just fainted, like usual. You keep doing what you were." And she went back to taking pictures of us. "Oh, and by the way Naru-chan, guess what?! We're having a sleepover at our house and Sasu-chan's coming too!" **'Perfect.'**

*******END**_**!!!!**_*********

Sasuke: What. The. Hell . . . again.

Author: Now what?! I got the first chapter up just yesterday and now I have the second one up. What's there to complain about?

Sasuke: Because you also had these one started up but just finished now.

Author: It's summer, shut up! *Bitch slaps Sasuke across the face*

**(1)**- Can you guess who these kids are?

**(2)**- I wrote it like this on purpose because I wanted to make sure people still knew they were still little kids, and still fairly innocent. Well at least Naruto.


End file.
